


King of Pride Rock

by AllHellka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHellka/pseuds/AllHellka
Summary: Crowley returned from alt-world and saw his Kingdom in ruins. This drabble is about his deep emotions, quite angsty, but the main idea is that Crowley finally got what he longed for: support and recognition. He deserve to be loved.





	King of Pride Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another fanfic written by me, about my favourite character in SPN, Crowley. That's Crowley appretiation fanfic. It's style is better in comparison with Supernatural Family: Even when I lose, I win, because it's much easier for me to write a fanfic rather than translate it. It's inspired by and named after my most favourite cartoon from my childhood: The Lion King. And «King of Pride Rock» is the OST which inspired me to write it. So it's better to read this drabble with this great instrumental on.

  Crowley was standing alone at the gates of Hell and was staring at what had left from them. Ruines, material and abstract ones... The demon was shocked, terrified. His eyes rounded in surprise. He just couldn't believe it has really happened. He had spent only 2 months in alt-world and, having returned, he saw his Kingdom broken into pieces, literally.

   He went inside. The stairs were also broken, Crowley had to hold the wall not to fall down when going down. So sad that he is almost run off his magic powers... Hell had been his home during several hundreds of years, in Hell's calendar it was even more. Much more. Everything and everywhere was broken, damaged, ruined... empty. Yes, the frightenning emptiness was something that scared Crowley the most. Because usually Hell was full of demons, it was possible to see them everywhere. But now they were all gone. Dead, Crowley saw a lot of corpses... actually, «meat suits», all along his way. And silence... It was so quiet that Crowley could hardly control his panic that was disturbing him more and more.

   The Hell that he had once rebuilt, like he once said, the perfect Hell... It was now laying in ruins. His pride, his only home during bloody hundreds of years, his Kingdom... Crowley made himself go forward. He tried not to pay attention to the dead silene and horrifying emptiness, that were so unusual here. He looked around but saw nothing except bare walls, partly destroyed by a terrific force, and lots of blood and sulfur everywhere. That was remainings of his once-servants, disloyal and sneaky, but yet _his_ demons. _His_ kind. Crowley felt an icy cold but continued his inspection.

   Suddenly he stopped, frozen by an unexpected attack of his memory. He was standing on the very place where a group of demons, instigated by Lucifer, attacked him and finally killed. Well, they thought so. Thankfully, Crowley had very good relationdhops with animals, and a rat was just running by... The former king of Hell shivered and toched his body on the exact places where demons stabbed him with their knives. Crowley tried to stop the wild beating of his heart and finally succeeded.

   When he entered the throne room, he gasped. The Throne of Hell, where he was once sitting and ruling his Kingdom, was laying on the floor, burned and useless. Crowley was so shocked that he fell on his knees. No, it can't be... Crowley's feelings were in chaotic mess.

   He's a homeless demon now, he has nowhere else to go. Because of what had happened to Hell, he lost his demonic powers and was turning into human. Again. It was something that he was afraid the most, more than anything else: it meant that he would be helpless and voulnerable. «I'm a lover, not a fighter», he said once, and it was bloody true. His only armour when he was a demon (so scary to even thing about his demonic nature in past tense) was his sharp tognue, high intelligence (he could say without boasting that he was the cleverest of all demons) and demonic superpowers. Now he lost the latter. And with this he lost his self-confidence and just didn't know what to do next.

   Suddenly something broke silence. Crowley didn't even move because he knew _who_ could make such a big noise.

\- Hey! The hell's going on here? – questioned such a familiar voice. The Winchesters. Always the Winchesters... Huh, he was beginning to think with his mother's phrases.

   Sam, who knew psychology much better than his brother (thank you, Stanford University), said nothing. He came to Crowley, who was still on his knees (that's how this demon trusted them, glimpsed in Sam's mind, he even let them see his real emotions, his _moment of weakness_. He didn't pretend like everything's OK, he put away his usual «I don't care» mask. Interesting psychological observation which shook the younger Winchester to the bottom of his heart) and put his hand on his left shoulder. Dean, having hesitated for a moment, did the same thing with the demon's right shoulder.

\- I'm sorry, – said a new voice which Crowley also recognized. It was Castiel, Feather, the walking trouble, the angel I-failed-again, how Crowley called him in his mind. On one hand Crowley understood why he said so: he killed Billie the Reaper, as a result the deal between her and the Winchesters was broken. It caused a huge rift which destroyed almost everything in their world. Including Hell. But on the other hand... Has Feather just apologized?? _To him_??

   But Crowley felt too crappy to give it a long thought. He felt like dead inside seeing his Kingdom in ruins, and even worse, thinking that there was nothing he could do about it. He's a demon no more. Bloody hell...

   Crowley sighed but didn't answer. But suddenly an icy crust on his heart gave a crack, and an unexpected warmth spilled in his veins. He  _is needed._

   Dean looked into Crowley's eyes and didn't believe what he'd seen in them: so many hidden and thoroughly suppressed thankfullness, gratitude and need to be loved. «I deserve to BE LOVED!» cried out this weird demon when he almost turned into human. Now, seeing Crowley knelt, Dean felt fear: it is really creepy to see the strongest being so weak, defenceless and lost.

\- You are not alone, Crowley, – said Dean, still holding the demon's shoulder. – Not anymore.

\- And always keep fighting, – added Sam. – Let's go home.

_Home._ One simple four-lettered word but with the deepest meaning. It shook him so much that he got up an smiled them with the most genuine smile. The Winchesters and Cas hadn't seen it before, so they could hardly believe their eyes.

\- Thank you, boys, – muttured Crowley, trying not to be too sentimental. He moved his jaw and in a moment he was looking sarcastic and self-confident, as usual.

But something has changed. For good.

He has family.

At last. His Supernatural Family.

Even when he loses, he wins. Always.


End file.
